ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Bado
are an alien race from the planet Bado, that first appeared in episode 19 of the TV series Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 40 m *Weight: 80 kg ~ 5,000 t *Origin: Planet Bado History Pre-Ultraseven According to Alien Bado, his people visited Earth's solar system, back when Earth was still forming. They wiped out the only form of life in the system at the time, on Pluto. They did this because they believed that no other form of life should exist besides their species. Ultraseven Alien Bado was an alien who referred to himself as "The Emperor of Space." He planned on destroying the Earth, along with his fleet, but was forced to take the duty alone as his followers were unable to enter the Earth thanks to a barrier surrounding it known as "Project Blue," created by Dr. Miyabe of the Ultra Garrison. Angered by the scientist's creation, Alien Bado invaded Dr. Miyabe's summer house and transformed it into a ship, where he physiologically tormented Dr. Miyabe as Bado searched for the blueprints to Project Blue. Once the Ultra Garrison found out of Bado's infiltration, they soon arrived on the scene to investigate what was happening until they too, as well as Miyabe’s wife were all attacked by Alien Bado, who attacked with his pistol. During the commotion, Dan transformed into Ultraseven to stop Alien Bado himself, but the alien noticed Ultraseven's presence and so tried to escape Earth with his prisoners. Luckily, Ultraseven grew into his giant size and was able to crash the ship out of the Earth’s atmosphere. However, Bado wasn’t finished yet and he morphed into a giant form to battle Ultraseven as well, grappling and throwing rocks at him before resorting to his spiked knuckle-duster-like weapon. Eventually once an opening was found, Ultraseven hit Bado with one strong punch in the face, knocking Bado into the air and on top of Ultraseven, who then held him up high and slammed him back onto the ground on his head, causing Bado to regurgitate blood before dying. Trivia *Alien Bado is the first villainous race that desired to destroy Earth, not conquer it, for no other reason than because they could. *Although not physically seen, Alien Bado is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's back in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Alien Bado was referred to as "Wayne, Lord of the Universe" in the TNT Dub of Ultraseven. *In the subtitled version of Ultraseven, when Dr. Miyabe asks who is the unknown voice talking to him, Alien Bado says, "This the King of the Universe, the Budd." *Alien Bado that he hadn't visited Earth since it was a ball of fire and gas. Alien Bado, in theory, would have to be at least 4.5 billion years old if he visited Earth before any forms of life existed. *The design of Alien Bado was said to have been influenced by American Special Effects work. *Bado's battle with Seven was said to be heavily inspired by professional wrestling. *Originally, multiple human sized Bados were to appear and later merge to form one giant entity at the end of the episode. *Alien Bado appeared in episode 23 of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, when Space Ghost attempted to get Mystery Science Theater 3000 s former host, Joel Hodgson, to make fun of a film with him. *Their title of "Space Emperor" has been subject to ridicule, especially among the Japanese fandom, because of the original's ridiculous actions in the battle against Ultraseven, the species' roles in future appearances, as well as the appearance of other, much more rightfully titled "Emperors" such as Alien Empera himself. Ultraman Geed Alien Bado returned in episode 11 of Ultraman Geed, making his first reappearance after almost 50 years. He was a sniper hired by Kei Fukuide to kill Laiha Toba, but ended up being killed by flying debris during Geed's battle with Pedanium Zetton. Trivia *Voice actor: Holly Kaneko *Bado's position was meant to be taken by a Cicada Woman, but an unused Bado mask was found from previously unusable circumstances and used instead. Ultraman R/B Alien Bado was among the aliens interviewed by Alien Mefilas and Alien Zarab on Saki Mitsurugi's plan to turn Earth into a bomb. More members of their species also appeared for minor comedic moments, and had a civil war over one of Ushio Minato's shirts. Ultraman Taiga A hitman named https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ was hired by Alien Zetton Zolin of the Villain Guild to assassinate Professor Sachiko Motomiya, who was creating a device that could distinguish aliens from humans. Just as he was about to snipe at her, Mystie appeared and pushed Sachiko out of the way before taking her elsewhere. Hiroyuki Kudo went to fight him, but he called Aribunta from underground to take him away, escaping for now. He went back to Zolin to report to him, but was reprimanded. Later, El-Ray returns, holding Sachiko at gunpoint to corner Mystie. He calls Aribunta again, but it is dealt with by the combined effort of Ultraman Titas and Ultraman Taiga. El-Ray and his subordinate are defeated by Mystie, Homare Souya and Inspector Sakura, who arrests him. Trivia *Voice actor: Keita Tada Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax Another Alien Bado is set to appear in the movie. Powers and Weapons *Explosive Device/Fire Bomb: Alien Bado is equipped with a bomb that is capable of destroying Planet Earth. However, the bomb was taken by Ultraseven into space. *Flying Saucer: Alien Bado can use a Flying Saucer to travel to different planets or attempt to escape danger. *Flying Saucer Blade: Alien Bado's defense mechanism against beings trying to infiltrate his ship is a Metal Circular Blade that is shown to cut through metal when Ultraseven tried to stop it. *Confession Beam: Alien Bado can use the Confession Beam to make his subjects confess or reveal the truth towards something. However, it can be resisted as Dr. Miyabe was able to resist its effects. *Invisibility: Alien Bado can become invisible at will. This will be turned off upon death. *Size Change: Alien Bado can increase his own size to match that of his opponents. * : Alien Bado is equipped with a pistol that can shoot small yellow energy blasts. * : Alien Bado carries with him a pair of spiked brass knuckles that he uses in combat. :;Ultraman Geed * : Bado has a sniper rifle in his inventory. Weakness Alien Bado is a cowardly fighter, often resorting to dirty or underhanded tactics when faced with an unbeatable foe. For example, he will resort to throwing rocks or using Brass Knuckles. Pistol.jpg|Needle Gun Brass Knucles.jpg|Space Meriken bandicam 2017-01-15 01-14-47-096.jpg|Flying Saucer bandicam 2017-01-15 01-13-37-765.jpg|Invisibility bandicam 2017-01-15 01-14-32-773.jpg|Flying Saucer Blade bandicam 2017-01-15 01-38-02-663.jpg|Telekinesis bandicam 2017-01-15 01-42-39-353.jpg|Confession Beam bandicam 2017-01-15 01-14-11-982.jpg|Alien Bado's Bomb Honeycam 2017-01-15 01-45-23.gif|Size Change 11_bado.jpg|Space Rifle Other Media ULTRAMAN manga Alien Bado are the footsoldiers of the Star of Darkness. During their invasion of earth, scores of the aliens were deployed to combat the cut down the SSSP Ultras and their many allies. However, despite their numbers, the Bado were swiftly eliminated by their opponents. Gallery Badsto.PNG Bado-3.jpg program19.jpg Alien Bado.png Bado-0.jpg Bado-1.jpg Bado-2.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-04-53-529.jpg|Alien Bado appearing in Dr. Miyabe's hallucination bandicam 2017-01-15 01-12-38-856.jpg|Alien Bado confronting Dr. Miyabe's wife, Grace. bandicam 2017-01-15 01-12-56-344.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-12-58-539.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-13-02-232.jpg|Alien Bado getting shot by Dan Moroboshi. bandicam 2017-01-15 01-13-06-402.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-00-228.jpg|Alien Bado's ship being moved by Ultraseven bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-03-492.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-14-968.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-18-770.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-21-088.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-26-046.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-43-613.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-44-962.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-45-923.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-47-255.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-51-729.jpg|Alien Bado throwing Ultraseven bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-55-921.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-16-02-783.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-16-04-274.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-16-17-623.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-16-25-225.jpg|Alien Bado's end Alien Bado Gashapon.jpeg|Ultra Monster Gashapon Alien Bado. Baddo.png|Alien Bado in a stage show BadoLaihaFightGeed.PNG References id:Alien Bado Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Back Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju